


inhale

by wolfsbanex



Category: City of Bones, Shadowhunters, The Mortal Instruments, cassandra clare - Fandom, malec - Fandom
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, S01E13, Set after 1x13, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just a lot of fluff, like srsly go see a dentist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7853518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsbanex/pseuds/wolfsbanex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn't tell if his heart was breaking, or bursting open with joy.<br/>Magnus whispered hoarsely, "i love you",<br/>and Alec just pulled him closer.</p><p>or after Jace left, Magnus is the only one who holds Alec together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	inhale

**Author's Note:**

> • ENGLISH ISN'T MY FIRST LANGUAGE!  
> • this was written at 2 am so...yeah i was emotional  
> • enjoy!♡

After Jace left, Magnus was the only one who held Alec together. Of course he had Izzy, but she drowned herself in work, as if she tried to forget what happened. It was stupid. Everyone acted as if nothing was wrong. But it was. There was a deep hole inside of Alec. He should feel Jace there, he should feel comfort, love and safety, but he didn't. His parabatai rune felt empty, dead, and Alec began to think that Jace was too. In moments like this, when he was becoming insane from his own thoughts, he needed Magnus the most. This beautiful, glittery warlock who could make all of his worries disappear with just a small look into his beautiful eyes. Whenever he was with Magnus, Alecs heart ached from happiness. How could he ever considered letting him go? He felt deep for the warlock, deeper than he thought he could. He made the pain about losing Jace go away.

The institute seemed grey. The mood was desperate, everyone working in silence while their faces showed horrible masks of fear, anger and pain. Their humanity faded underneath them, Alec thought. They looked more like robots than humans. They had beating hearts and their mouths opened and closed, their bodies moved smoothly, but they just lost everything that made them a person. Work, eat, sleep, training. Everyday. 24 hours. Alec was sick of it. He was almost sad that even Clary lost everything that made her, herself.

She wasn't smiling a lot anymore, giggeling at Simons jokes, or drawing. Her sketchbook was empty, a small pile of dust on top of it. Her lips were pressed together and worry clouded her eyes. Sometimes Alec would follow her, she never noticed. She would go outside, sit on the stairs of the institute and stare at the stars. For hours. The only sound her quiet sobs. Alec never did something about it. He thought maybe it was her way to deal with all of this and he didn't wanted to disturb her.

Izzy was barely seen anymore, she would spend all of her time in the library, cuddled up on the green sofa and reading a book about demons. Her make-up got less and less, and sometimes she just wouldn't put it on at all. Dark circles showed up underneath her eyes. She reminded him of himself, the old Alec who was so focused on doing whatever was asked from him. But he was past that.

The only one who hasn't lost hope was Magnus and on days like this, Alec was more than just grateful for that. He sighed relieved when his boyfriend opened the door and invited him inside. "Alexander, what a wonderful surprise." Alec smiled and followed him into his living room. "How are things at the institute going?" he asked and interwined their fingers, carefully studing Alecs facial impression. "We can't find him Magnus. We're trying so hard, everybody is working day and night, but it's almost as if he disappeared forever." Alecs voice broke and he pressed his lips together, trying to hold back his tears that were building up behind his eyes. They burned like salt in an open wound, asking to be released, Alec held them inside for so long, they wanted to break free, but Alec just wouldn't let them, to afraid to show how weak and vulnerable he was. "Alec. I will tell you something."

Alec lifted his head and focused on the soft sound of Magnus' voice, while his heart started racing. Magnus mouth was moving, but Alec couldn't hear anything. All he could think about was Magnus. His slightly messy hair, the rings on his painted fingers, the scent that surrounded him like little clouds. It smelled exotic, something Alec seemed to know, but his thoughts were swirling around inside of his head. "Alexander?" Alec just stared at Magnus.

He felt his hands on the sides of his face, Magnus' thumb wiping away his tears, that he let out, not on purpose, but surrounded by the comfort and love of Magnus, he couldn't bring himself to care at all. Alec felt the heat coming off Magnus' body as he leaned in closer, he heard the catch of his breath. And when their lips finally came together, their kisses were urgent, their bodies hungry, starving to be touched by another person.

Magnus moved his hands through Alecs hair and he looked up. Inhaled. He couldn't tell if his heart was breaking, or bursting open with joy. Magnus whispered hoarsely, "i love you", and Alec just pulled him closer. "I love you too." Alec said, his hands tangled in the warlocks hair. He knew he didn't wanted to pull away from him, not just a second.

"I love you." these three words followed them through the night, like the soft melody of a love song. They surrounded these two and whispered themselves gently into their ears, again and again.

**Author's Note:**

> • i'd be very thankful for kudos and comments!


End file.
